


Спасибо тому

by Cidor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cidor/pseuds/Cidor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зимняя ночь... Потревоженные воспоминания врываются в реальность глухими звуками всплывающей в памяти мелодии, историями, с которых бережно смахиваешь пыль и обнаруживаешь, что детские сказки описывают мир гораздо лучше, чем бесконечные отчеты и планы. И как бы безнадёжно ни было положение вещей, в данный момент для командора не существует ничего, кроме Ривая, прикорнувшего на его плече, да снега за окном, что падает так мирно и спокойно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасибо тому

Спасибо тому, кто изобрёл сон – спасибо тебе, мироздание, за то, что существует зима. Ночь опустилась мягко, растворившись чернильным пятном по синеве ясного, морозного неба. Крепкий холодный воздух, играючи, старался ухватить незадачливого прохожего, а тот, в свою очередь, всё сильнее кутался в бесконечные слои тёплой одежды. 

Спасибо тому, кто изобрёл сон – спасибо тебе, мироздание, за то, что существует зимняя ночь. Ночь длинная, ночь ласковая, светлая ночь. Отражая и луну, и звезды, и случайный свет фонаря, снег, чистый, сухой, искрится, синеет. Под тяжёлым солдатским сапогом легко проламывается твёрдая корка наста, и нога утопает в рыхлом одеяле спящей земли. Посмотришь на него, и кажется: тёплое. Запускаешь руку, а пальцы обжигает рассыпчатый снег. Умываешься им, загребая ладонями, щеки краснеют, быстро распаляются, и дышать легче, и на душе весело. Зимняя ночь не тёмная, не враждебная. 

Спасибо тому, кто изобрёл сон – спасибо тебе, мироздание, за то, что мы можем видеть сны. Внутри стен зимой спокойно. Не открываются ворота, не уезжают нагруженные телеги и хмурые всадники. Статьи расходов сокращаются практически вдвое, а стопка отложенных «на потом» бумаг всё уменьшается и уменьшается, пока не пропадёт вовсе. Зимой время течёт медленнее. Зимой начинает казаться, что можно жить по–другому, снится прекрасный сон: мирная жизнь.

Шёл снег. Лениво опадали с неба пушистые звёзды, кружась, перешёптываясь. Сквозь большое окно мрачной мансарды спящий город казался тёплым и уютным. Крыши заботливо укрыты белыми шапками, из труб к густой, черной синеве неба тянул тонкие лапки дымок. Чердак дремал, как и положено дремать зимними вечерами старикам. Много лет прошло, много зим прошло. Углы подёрнулись плесенью паутин, шкафы покосились, начали тлеть покрывала на мебели. Книги, драгоценные, редкие внутри стен книги, похудели в борьбе с крысами.   
Темноту одинокой комнатушки нарушило неровное пятно света – керосиновая лампа. Сухие доски застонали, ворча, ощетинилась пыль. Когда–то давным–давно в этой мансарде жил маленький мальчик. Кровать его давно покосилась, раздавленная временем, исчезли светлые обои в мелкий цветочек, медный подсвечник, чтобы читать по ночам, пока отец не заметит. Вслед за лампой показался молодой человек, не сумевший скрыть искреннего разочарования. «Что за…» – сорвалось в тишине чердака крепкое слово, упало об пол, расколовшись лёгким, басовитым смехом мужчины. «А ты ожидал чего–то другого?» Смеющийся человек поднялся во весь свой могучий рост, глубоко вдохнул сухой воздух. «Как ты узнал?» – спокойное и счастливое, а потом: «Очкастая», – как всегда честно недовольное, небрежное, а потом: «Понятно… Тут всё так изменилось», – затухающее, но не разочарованное.

Эрвин Смит молчаливо оглядывался вокруг, взгляд цеплялся то за одну вещь, то за другую. Здесь стоял умывальник, а на его краю – белый, тяжёлый кувшин. У этой стены секретер, один единственный на комнату стул. Зелёное сукно стола выцвело, ободралось, в ящике свили гнездо крысы. Вот шкаф, а за ним ещё один, и последний, средняя полка покосилась, корешки оборвались… Эрвин Смит закрыл глаза, представив себе, будто ведёт рукой по шершавым переплётам: вот основы естествознания, толстая, пухлая, с многочисленными карандашными пометками отца, вот «Антигона», скучная донельзя, но всё равно через силу прочитанная, «Одиссея» – от корки до корки, несколько раз, несколько потёртых томиков с любовными стихотворениями, непонятными, но завораживающими, «Сон в летнюю ночь», Братья Гримм… Последнюю книгу, с большой заботой Эрвин Смит достал с полки. Нет уже и половины из того, что составляло его сокровищницу, но эта осталась. Любовно и аккуратно мужчина стёр пыль с форзаца, как снова, словно в лицо брошенное: «Мне кажется, ты искал вот это», – звуком сдёрнутого покрывала обрывался холодный голос. Ривай смотрел хмуро, ревниво на то, с какой кошмарной ухмылкой отчаявшегося влюбленного командор смотрит мимо него. «Спасибо».

В темноте шероховатости чердака матовое пианино казалось ярче солнце. Эрвин коснулся крышки, не доверяя себе – может, это всё зимнее наваждение, очередная глупая шутка? Не приходили они в этот давно оставленным жильцами дом, не касается он сейчас когда–то ненавидимого инструмента. Хлопает крышка. Ривай стоял, скрестив руки на груди, зажатый – ему не уютно среди грязи, среди чужих воспоминаний, как незваный гость на пышном обеде.

_Ре соль ля_

Юноша вытянулся, словно не внутри пианино робко зазвучала струна, а внутри него самого. Это было странно, непонятно, оттого и пугающе. Что случилось? Почему, как, что произошло? Почему он смеётся так чисто и свежо? Неужели эти кошмарные звуки могут кому–то нравиться? 

«Нравится? Ты когда–нибудь слышал музыку?» – искристое и теплое, и от этого только сильнее холодеет в груди. Эрвин Смит неторопливо перебирал пальцами по клавишам. Вспоминал.

_Си до ре_

Последняя нота сорвалась, командор рассмеялся: «Да, теряю я сноровку, представляешь, когда–то я мог играть на этом, но тоже не так долго», – как будто бы себе под нос, немного потерявшись. – «Ре, соль, ля», – одними губами, перебирая пальцами, но клавиш не касаясь. – «Си, до…»

_Ре_

Рядом с его рукой легла другая, чуть поменьше, но не лишенная выточенной красоты зрелости рука. «Ре», – благодарно и нежно повторил командор, подхватывая снизу ладонь. – «Тебе нравится?» – негромко, скрестив пальцы. «Для тебя это важно», – всё ещё отстранённо, но нет, нет, Эрвин Смит знает, что это совсем не так. «Попробуешь?» – и быстро, с хитрецой в глазах: – «Это не приказ», – с весёлым лёгким смехом, редким смехом живого человека. 

«Это не сложнее, чем управляться с вилкой и ножом», – пояснил командор, накрывая руку Ривая своей и направляя её на пожелтевшие со временем клавиши. Протяжно и тонко, навзрыд звучит «ре». Эрвин Смит чувствовал, как напрягается капрал, чувствовал, как вслушивается он в непривычные звуки, вбирает в себя, чтобы понять, хорошо это, плохо ли это? «Ре» Аккерману не нравится. «Соль», «ля», «си», лесенка на повышение. Командор внимательно следит за рукой юноши, как чётко и точно он касается клавиш, будто чувствует, будто знает. Сопротивления нет, сосредоточенное напряжение зверя, изучающего нечто новое, доселе невиданное, ушло, сменившись апатичной меланхолией. С «си» быстрый скачок на «до», и снова «ре», упавшее в темноту мансарды. Не дожидаясь какой–либо реакции, очередного резкого слова, командор продолжает вести руку Ривая: ре–до–ре–ми–до–ре проскакивают на одном дыхании, чтобы завершиться уверенной лесенкой на понижение «си», «ля», «соль». Эрвин Смит устало уткнул голову в плечо своего капрала, закрыл глаза. Мужчина чувствовал движения руки, слышал осторожные звуки, постепенно сливающиеся в единую, стройную мелодию. Строгую, аккуратную. Когда зазвучало очередное открывающее «соль», командор зажал несколько клавиш, и ещё раз, и ещё раз.

«А теперь понравилось?» – всё с той же ласковой улыбкой, скользящей по тонкой грани снисходительности. В ответ тишина. Не дожидаясь ответа, мужчина обнимает Ривая обеими руками. «Оно не похоже на пьяные песни», – с короткой усмешкой.

***

Снег всё шел, и шел, и шел, оседая на подоконнике, налипая на стекло, поросшее бледными морозными узорами. На чердаке, однако, холодно не было – внизу ласково трещал давно не топленный камин. Ривай повернул вентиль лампы, и дрожащее пятно света разрослось, сжирая сгустившуюся темноту позднего вечера. «Спасибо», – спокойно, негромко. Аккерман только сильнее завернулся в любезно одолженное командором пальто. Юноша сидел на закрытой крышкой клавиатуре, опираясь ногами на край жестокого, скрипучего стула. Тяжёлые зимние сапоги сиротливо ссутулились на полу. Со спокойным любопытством капрал наблюдал за тем, как бережно и аккуратно Эрвин Смит, невнятным способом уместивший свою мощную персону на том самом скрипучем стуле, перелистывал страницу за страницей. Причудливые картинки сменялись распаханными бороздами буковок. Между некоторыми листами обнаруживались сухие цветы: «Это горечавка – бледная звезда на фоне пожелтевшей бумаги». «Она горькая?» – меланхолично, небрежно. «Не знаю», – со смехом. «Я видел такие», – хитро улыбнувшись. Командор попытался удивиться, ведь должен был, наверное. «Ривай», – тихо, устало. Тёплая рука коснулась колена, всей ладонью, как можно более полно, скользнула по рельефу икры, назад, до щиколотки, снова вверх. Эрвин Смит знал, что его прекрасно поймут без слов. Мужчина преклоняет голову, чувствует приятную чистоту черноты брюк, и тут же волос командора касаются прохладные пальцы. «Смотри», – мужчина положил книгу на крышку, так, чтобы было хорошо видно и ему, и Риваю. – «Дева Малейн», –уверенно. «И что же это?» – вяло, настолько, что даже не стараясь скрыть любопытство. «Сказка», – по–отечески нежно. «Сказка?» – настороженно, недоверчиво. «Сказка, рассказ, небылица, отражение народной мудрости», – почти как учитель. «Народная мудрость любит в тебя пальцами тыка…» – резко обрывается недовольное, тем тоном, что отдают приказы: «Лучше позволь мне почитать тебе».

***

Давным–давно, в стародавние времена, у короля далёкой страны... «Что это за ужасное начало?» ...была единственная красавица–дочь, Малейн. Король любил принцессу, своё самое дорогое сокровище, и старался уберечь от всяческого зла, как только мог «Какой самодур, не находишь? Я надеюсь, ты никогда не ударишься в подобные крайности.» Отцовская любовь не знала границ, и, когда принцесса пришла просить благословения на свадьбу с её возлюбленным, принцем соседней страны, Король, опасаясь за дочь… Эрвин Смит выдержал долгую паузу, переворачивая страницу. …приказал замуровать прекрасную Малейн вместе с несколькими слугами и запасом еды на семь лет в тёмную башню, с толстыми каменными стенами. «Ты врёшь», – сдавленно, недоверчиво. "А есть смысл? В детстве я никогда не мог понять смысл этой истории, хотя у отца она была одной из любимых. Он читал мне её с самого раннего возраста, я мог пересказать её с закрытыми глазами, но давай вернёмся к сюжету, тебе же интересно, чем всё закончилось?»

***

Семь лет прошли, как неделя. Запасы еды стали истощаться, но никто не пришёл, чтобы пополнить их. Тогда слуги принцессы Малейн стали орудовать своими ножами, чтобы проломить стены башни. Вышло у них это не скоро, но всё же вышло, и принцесса вышла на белый свет. Что же увидела она после семи лет во мраке башни? Вокруг – выжженная пустыня. Там, где раньше гудели города и деревни – чернели пепелища, высились кресты. Только всё также бежали реки, журчали ручьи, гудели леса. Родная страна Малейн погибла в войне. Куда было ей идти? Проливая горькие слёзы, отправилась дева Малейн в страну, где жил её возлюбленный. Много горестей пришлось претерпеть ей в пути, много горестей претерпеть, пока не смогла она стать служанкой во дворе своего любимого принца. Долгое время принц носил траур по своей принцессе, долго горевал, ведь думал, что погибла его прелестная в своём заточении. Страна требовала нового правителя. Пришлось ему жениться снова. Только вот невеста его оказалась далеко не красавицей. Боясь, как бы принц не отказался от назначенной свадьбы, она попросила одну из служанок, самую прелестную, заменить её на венчании… «А потом принц узнал свою дорогую красавицу и жили они долго и счастливо? Скука», – фыркнул недовольно, а затем, командор, со смехом, наоборот, довольно: «Это сказка. Сказка должна закончиться хорошо. Хотя, ты, наверное, понял, что дело тут совсем не в свадьбе?» – с хитрецой в глазах, поглядывая снизу вверх, и в ответ, тихое, увядающее: «Понимаю».

Хорошо, когда никого нет рядом, когда не надо спрашивать разрешения, ведь достаточно одного взгляда, лёгкого движения, кивка головы. Эрвин Смит легко откидывается, утягивая Ривая за собой, Ривай мягко соскальзывает с крышки, с тихим стуком колени опускаются на деревянное сидение – жалобно заскрипел несчастный стул, но кому какое дело до мебели, а особенно тем, кто и людей не всегда смущается. 

«Знаешь», – обрывая поцелуй, с искоркой в глазах. – «Я тоже знаю поучительную историю». « Я весь внимание», – командор сцепил руки на спине Аккермана в замок. «Тогда слушай», – обветренные пальцы начали гладить колючий ежик тёплой шеи. – «Это произошло когда–то давно, очень давно. В один публичный дом, раз в несколько дней заявлялся мужчина твоего возраста, может, чуть старше. Этот полоумный старик… – Эрвин Смит негромко рассмеялся, но Ривай, кашлянув, продолжил: – «Этот полоумный старик каждый раз покупал одну и ту же девушку, привезённую из какой–то далёкой страны. Он стоял в углу комнаты и просил её убежать с ним, клялся в вечной любви, не думая даже приблизиться. Так продолжалось на протяжении полугода, может, больше. В конце концов он решил выкупить девушку из борделя, и ради этого продал всё своё имущество – пришёл с бумагой к хозяйке, и выясняется, что его «любимая» ни слова не знала на его языке, и только что увезли её на другой конец света, перекупив в половину от назначенной ему цены…». «Редко услышишь от тебя такой длинный рассказ». «А тебе разве нужно чтобы я говорил?»

***

Масло в керосиновой лампе практически кончилось, а двое всё ещё сидели на старом скрипучем стуле. Окно всё заросло игристыми узорами, и снег в темноте ночи сыпался и сыпался, сыпался и сыпался, сыпался и… Двое долго говорили, двое долго молчали. Было о чём говорить, было чем заполнять молчание. Касания лёгкие, касания свободные и нежные – искреннее слов, честнее слов. Поцелуи долгие, поцелуи свободные и нежные – искреннее признаний, честнее признаний. Доверие полное, доверие свободное и безоговорочное – ценнее всего, превыше всего. Спасибо тому, кто изобрёл сон, кто изобрёл сон. Постепенно, медленно мансарда теплела. Ривай уткнулся лбом в плечо Эрвина, голос его начал затухать, пока дыхание не стало ровным. Спасибо тому, кто изобрёл сон. Аккуратно командор стал поглаживать спину спящего – наконец–то расслабившегося. Пройдёт семь долгих лет, не отличимых от семи бесконечных дней. Дева Малейн выберется из своего заточения, но что ждёт её? Ждут её заботы, горести, тяжёлый труд. Но это не страшно, это не важно, это не будет ни страшным, ни важным, если воспринять это как данность, так, как воспринимает всё он.

Ривай спал крепко, как спят люди в безопасности. Эрвин старался не смотреть на него, отдаться ощущению дыхание у себя на плече, вздымающейся груди рядом. Время остановилось, и только снег, неумолимо, неторопливо, сыпался и сыпался, сыпался и сыпался, сыпался и…


End file.
